The Boy With The Demon Heart
by TheThunderSlayer
Summary: "Justice shall be served for these families you slaughtered for your own personal gain."
_Summary:_

 _When Victor was young his village was attacked by a man who thought of killing as sport. Being saved by a demon Victor is the sole survivor of his village, but in order to save Victor life The Demon give him his heart. After being raised by the demon, Victors heads to Death City and enrolling in the Death Weapon Meister Academy. After enrolling in the Academy he meets a weapon named Anja, the two become partners and train to become stronger. A few years later they are asked to come speak to the new students of the academy. When the students are told to pair up there is one that doesn't have a partner. Victor decides to take her as a second weapon, teach her all he knows._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._

* * *

Chapter 1

Beginnings

In a small rual village, just south of the Alaskan border in British Columbia, lived a happy family; a mother, a father, and their newborn son. The small family had just gotten home from the hospital with their new son after a long and laborus birth. Soon a year passed since the child's birth in the blink of an eye it seemed. The child had begun to toddle around the sparse furnishings and the child's father had just arrived home from work one day, when they heard a scream a few houses down. The father ran out of the house and went to see if everything was alright, as he left the house he noticed a trail of blood leading to the neighbor's home, he went to investigate. When he arrived he saw her lying on the floor dead in a pool of her own blood. What happened... he wondered. Before he had the chance to think more screams came from the center of village. He exited the house to see more blood trailing towards the center of town.

"Oh no," he exclaimed, as worry filled his being as he ran back to his house. As he arrived he heard more screaming, as he slammed the door open, there in the middle of his living room, a man stood before him dripping in blood.

"What the hell have you don-," Before he could finish his sentence, the man impaled his blade through the father's heart.

Meanwhile, hearing the screams resounding from the village, a hellish looking creature arrived to the poor village. He took in the wreckage and slaughter within the devestated houses, the creature felt his heart jump in sympathy.

The twisted man exited the house of the family he just slaughtered, he noticed the creature standing at the entrance of the village, it was a demon. He felt his heart race in excitement. Demons were a myth, obscure and they fastinated him.

The Demon gazed into the evil man's eyes and spoke in a deep and dark tone, "What have you done to this village?"

The Man replied, "Why simply having a little bit of fun." The Demon walked up to the man, showing no sign of fear or worry, and spoke once again,

"Justice shall be served for these families you slaughtered for your own personal gain." Before the man could run, the demon raised his burning fist and slammed it down on the man. The man burst into flames and disappears reforming into an orb.

"The soul of one who has strayed from the path of humanity." said the Demon. As he was about to leave the destruction from a evil soul he heard a noise coming from the house the man had just left. He entered the house to find the body of the family all dead on the floor, but in the corner was a little boy, about a year old, with a gash in his chest straight through his heart. Even after being impaled the boy still clinged onto life.

The Demon looked at the child, leaning down to the small child, before he said, "You poor child, your family has been murdered and you have been impaled straight through the heart, yet you still have the will to live." The Demon not knowing why, felt sympathy for the small boy. He knew he had to act quickly as he saw the life fading from the boy's eyes as he cries grew weaker.

"You'll never be able to live without heart little one..." As the Demon spoke these words, he reach into his chest and removed his heart. His heart in his hand he slowly lowered it into the boy's chest. At first the boy's body was shaking, it was trying to grow custom to the foreign heart that was attempting to replace his current heart, but even the shaking stopped and he grew very still. The boys eyes shot open and he started crying, "Just as I thought," said the Demon. The Demon lifting the small boy into his arm, left the house.

"Someone is going to have to take care of you boy and with that Demon Heart that is not going to be an easy task," the Demon said to the boy, "Without a heart, My body can still function but it will not last but a few years, I will take care of you with the time I have left, but first you'll need a name," The Demon was contemplating on what to call the boy, "Victor, your name from now on shall be Victor."

They left the tatters of the boy's old life behind.

Victor, now 10 years old, was a strong boy, he never knew what happened to his family, all he knew was the Demon found him when he was really young and has been watching and raising him since. He has asked the Demon what happened to his real parents but the Demon tells him the same thing, that he will tell him when he is older. Over the past nine year the Demon taught Victor how to control the powers that he has, he taught him how to fight, and raised him like his own son. Victor always thought of him as his real father, but it did not matter to him whether he was or not he gave him a life and raised him to be who he was.

One day when Victor left to go collect some firewood for them, when he arrived back at the house he found the Demon collapsed on the floor. In shock, he dropped the wood on the floor and rushed to the Demons side.

"Are you okay?!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, panic raising in his throat.

The Demon still on the floor replied, "I'll be fine, but it is almost my time to leave this world." He rose from the floor and walked towards the table. "It's time I told you what happened when I first found you those nine years ago." As the Demon explained what happened, tears swelled up in Victor's eye.

Victor could not believe what he was hearing, his entire village was murdered and he was the only one to survive. "Why, why did you save me? What made me so special from everyone else?" he asked the Demon.

"You suffered a fatal blow to the heart yet you were still alive, then after I gave you my heart your body did not reject it," he explained, "You're a fighter Victor, that why I chose to save you."

Now in full tears, Victor sat there for a while before speaking again, "What will I do if you die?" he asked, he held his surrogate father's hand tightly. He knew that he wouldn't have much longer with him.

"Go to Death City, Nevada, Speak to death himself, make him enroll you in the academy."

* * *

After a long journey from his former home, Victor finally arrived in Nevada. However he was now lost and confused he stumbled around searching for Death City when he ran into a man, who seem to be a giant to Victor.

The man turned to Victor, seemingly unphased by the fact Victor had just ran into him, and asked, "Are you lost little guy?"

Victor apologized and replied, "Do you know how to get to Death City?"

"If you head about 50 miles that direction," he said as he pointed off to the left, towards the far off outlines of buildings.

Victor, being polite, said thank you and started to head off in that direction. Misjudging how far the distance, Victor became extremely tired from the walk. He kept on going, trying to fulfilled the promise he made to The Demon, seeing a sign that read "Death City: 2 Miles." He had also made it, just a little bit further he thought as a renewed vigor filled him.

The Sun was setting and it was becoming dark when he finally arrived in Death City. He looked around the city trying to find the academy and finally spotted it sitting on top of the hill was the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Scared and alone, plucking up the last bit of courage he had left, Victor started walking up the stairs of the academy, noticing even after his long trek how they seemed to go on forever.

Finally reaching the top, a tall black figure with a white skull mask was awaiting him. "Why hello there, you don't seem to be from around here." Said the tall figure.

"No, I have come here to ask if I could enroll in the Academy. Do you know where I can find Death?" Victor explained, noticing how out of breath he sounded.

The figure started to laugh and said "Why you're looking at him."

Completely flabbergasted, Victor fell to the ground, "I'm sorry, I had no idea, sir."

"There is no reason to apologize Victor, I was aware you were coming, follow me," said Death, turning around and started towards the building.

Unaware how he knew his name or how he knew why he had come, Victor stood up and followed him to a large courtyard. Standing in the middle of the yard was a man wearing a white lab coat that seemed to be stitched together with a bolt in his head.

"This is Professor Stein, he will teach you how to control your powers and how to wield a weapon," said Death.

"So this is the kid who's parents who were slaughtered?" asked Professor Stein, not giving Victor any attention.

This question resonated with Victor and emotions started to build up. "Shut up," Victor shouted, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"You need to get over it kid they're gone and there is nothing you can do to bring it back," said Stein was already starting to get annoyed with the kid.

The anger that had started to build up in Victor boiled over, horns started to growing from his head. Filled with malice, he ran up to Professor Stein and punched him in the stomach with an insane amount of force, causing him to fly backwards into the wall cracking behind him. Still filled with anger, Victor starts running towards Professor Stein, clouded with anger was going in for another punch.

With great force the hand of Death came down onto Victor's Head, "Reaper Chop," exclaimed Death.

Falling to the ground, the horns retracted into his head as Victor blacked out. When he finally regained consciousness, he was in a large room he looked around quickly and spots Stein standing in a corner.

"Kid, I know what you're going through is hard, but you need learn to accept it and learn to control that rage of yours," explained Stein "I will teach you, but you have to let me."

After agreeing to train under him, Victor spends the next 2 years learning under Stein, learning how to come to terms with his parents death and how to control his anger and rage. One day while Victor and Stein were sparing in the courtyard, Death came up to them.

"Victor I think its time for you to join the other students and find a partner," Death told him.

Turning towards Stein, Victor said, "Thank you for the training today." Taking his teacher's hand and shaking it. Heading into the Academy, Death and Victor walked down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was man wearing a white basketball jersey, blue jeans, blue wristbands, a white headband, and brown and white shoes.

"Sid this is the student I was telling you about," said Death.

"Okay Lord Death,"said the man now turning towards Victor, "Hello, my name is Sid. Nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," said Victor.

"We're about to start, why don't you head on inside. Here take this too," said Sid while handing him a little tag that read 'Meister.'

When the door opened Victor saw roughly 11 students in the room. Sid walks past him and said "Alright everyone settle down. I'd like to welcome everyone to the DWMA, everyone here has come for their own reasons. We will train you how to work together and fight in unison with you're potential partner. Now I will demonstrate what it is like work together with your partner."

At that point a woman walked in the room wearing a black pant suit and stood next to Sid. Sid held his hand out and the lady then changed into a burst of light. When the light faded she had become a Knife, "This is a Demon Weapon, each Meister will be paired with a one. They will become your partner and you will form a bond with them that is stronger than most people will ever have. When you and your partner are working in unison then they will feel like an extension of your own body," Sid explained. "Now everyone find a partner," Sid said to the group, walking around the room, Victor noticed that everyone was finding a partner but him.

In the corner of the room he say a girl standing there all by herself, something felt different about her. He decided to walk up and talk to her, "Hi, my name is Victor. What's your name?"

"My name is Anja," she said timidly, reading her tag he saw that she was a weapon.

Hope blossomed in his chest. "What kind of weapon are you?" He asked.

"I am a Scythe, every time I tell someone that they leave," she replied, keeping her eyes on her feet.

She looked disappointed until he said, "That's so cool, Scythes are really awesome. Would you like to be my partner?"

When he asked she had a feeling of joy, her eyes raced up to meet his with excitement and she replied "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Special Thanks to my beta Marina Rose, and special thanks to all of you who checked this out! Fav, follow, and review; have yourselves a wonderful day/night/whatever time it is!**

 **Thunder.**


End file.
